Wolf out
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Snow is sick and Red wolfs out to warm her up. Emma, Regina and Henry walk in on it much to their surprise (Better explanation inside). Red Snow and Swan Queen. Femslash.


A Red Snow (with side Swan Queen) one-shot inspired by my brother (**ryanell14**) who was like 'Remember when Kenzi was eye-bleeding and she wanted Dyson to lie on her feet in wolf form because she was cold? You should write a Red Snow fic about that'. So I did and here it is (with added Swan Queen...and Henry too). Slightly cracky and slightly random but I hope you like it. :)

Assumes that Red's wolf is not huge but rather only slightly bigger than a normal wolf.

_"**I'm fricking freezing, dude. Can you, like**____**wolf out and lie on my feet?" (Line from Lost Girl). **_

"Here you go." Red said as she offered Snow her hot chocolate, liberally sprinkled with cinnamon of course. Snow, who had been staring vacantly at the talk show that was playing on the TV startled but managed a small smile when she saw Red offering up the hot drink.

"Thank you." She said her voice slightly higher and more nasally than usually as she took the hot chocolate.

Red was unable to fight the grin that tugged at her lips at the 'Thank you' that sounded more like 'Tank you' coupled with the sight of her girlfriend curled up on the couch. Snow was clad in flannel pyjamas and she cradled the hot chocolate to her chest with both hands, making for a rather adorable scene.

"Are you laughing at me?" Snow pouted, hugging her hot chocolate closer to her chest in an attempt to warm herself.

"No." Red shook her head, her amused grin fading into a warm smile. "You're just adorable when you're sick, that's all."

"No, I'm not." Snow disagreed with a dispassionate shake of her head. She gestured towards the pile of tissues that had accumulated on the coffee table in front of her. "That's not adorable, it's gross."

"You're still adorable."

"It's alright for you." Snow pouted, rubbing her red nose. "You hardly ever get sick."

Red chuckled at the true enough statement. "I have a strong immune system."

Snow faux glared at her before a shiver shook her body, causing her to almost spill her hot chocolate.

"Are you cold?" Red asked in concern. Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and marched towards Snow's bedroom to retrieve a blanket. When she returned she found Snow in the same position sipping her chocolate. She carefully threw the blanket over her lover and tucked it in between her body and the back of the couch.

"Thanks." Snow smiled shakily. "I'm freezing."

Red pressed the back of her hand against Snow's forehead. She certainly did feel cool and clammy to the touch. "Do you want me to make you some soup? Or I can make you something else."

Snow felt her stomach twist uncomfortably at the mere mention of food and she quickly shook her head. "If I eat I'll only be sick."

Red frowned in worry as she looked down at the shivering woman. As adorable as Snow was when she was sick it was never nice for Red to see her girlfriend in pain. "Can I do anything?"

"Wolf out and lie on my feet?" Snow joked, offering a small smile. She knew Red worried about her when she was sick so she obviously felt the need to soothe her nerves. "There _is_ a full moon coming up."

Red fell suddenly silent, her gaze fixed intently on Snow.

"I was kidding." Snow rushed to take her suggestion back. "I don't expect you to do that."

"Do you want me to?" Red asked seriously. Since their memories had been restored over a year ago she'd managed to learn to control her wolf to the extent that she could change on command around the time of the full moon if she focused very hard. She was aware of her surroundings when she was in wolf form so it wasn't exactly dangerous. She'd spent days at a time with Snow in the cabin in the woods while the full moon was out. She'd suggested that she get away from town for safety reasons and typically Snow had demanded to go with her much to Red's concern. While they were _in _the woods however they'd discovered that Red's wolf wouldn't attack Snow and from then on every time the full moon was out they'd gone to the cabin to work on Red's control. This time however, Snow was sick and Red wasn't keen to leave her side.

Snow stared at Red in surprise for a moment before she finally managed to answer. "You would do that?"

"Yeah," Red answered as if was nothing. "I mean…unless you don't feel safe with me in wolf form."

"You know I do." Snow said softly with a shake of her head. "But are you sure you want to? You don't have to."

"I want to." Red said bashfully.

"Okay." Snow's response was so soft that Red barely heard her but she smiled at the answer.

"Okay." She echoed before taking a step forward to press a light kiss to the top of Snow's head. "Promise not to kick me?"

"I promise." Snow smiled, waiting for Red to pull back by a fraction before she shuffled up the couch a bit to make space. She watched as Red took a couple of steps back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Red's brow furrowed with concentration and Snow couldn't help but smile adoringly at the sight. Red had to concentrate as hard as possible to force herself into wolf form and no matter how many times she saw it Snow would never cease to find it the cutest thing she'd ever witnessed. A full minute passed before Red transformed. As always it happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Red was standing there with her eyes closed and the next moment a wolf was standing in her place, staring up at Snow. Snow moved her legs forward to make some more room and the wolf didn't hesitate to jump over Snow's legs onto the couch. She lay down in the gap left between the back of the couch and Snow's legs which had moved closer to the front of the couch, positioning her bottom half over Snow's chilly feet and laying her head on Snow's hip. Snow sighed in satisfaction at the sudden warmth and moved her hand to Red's head, sliding her fingers through thick fur. "Thank you."

The wolf shook it's head slightly in response and Snow smiled, fully aware of what Red was trying to say.

_You don't have to thank me_.

Snow turned her gaze back to the TV and sipped at her hot chocolate. Unconsciously stroking Red's head she focused on the argument happening on the TV.

XXX

"I still don't see why you deemed it necessary for me to accompany you." Regina complained as she walked with Emma towards Snow White's front door. Henry was following a couple of steps behind them, half anticipating an argument to break out. He'd almost been subject to listening to one in the car on the way over but thankfully Emma had noticed the nervous look on his face and forced herself to apologise, causing Regina to soften.

"I'm hardly going to leave you home alone." Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "And since Henry wanted to come, alone is exactly what you would have been."

Regina frowned and readjusted her grip on the Tupperware container in her hand. "I could have used the much needed peace and quiet to catch up on some work."

"Right," Emma sighed when they finally reached the door. She turned to Regina with a pleading expression. "Look just be nice, if not because she's sick then for me. Please?"

Regina pursed her lips but nodded. "I'll do my best to be civil."

"Thank you." Emma smiled. She leaned forward to reward Regina with a lingering kiss much to Henry's chagrin.

"Are you going to do that all night or are we going inside?" he asked in a grossed out tone of voice. As accepting of their relationship as he was, he really didn't need to be seeing that kind of thing.

Emma pulled back with a soft chuckle and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Watch it kid."

Henry narrowed his eyes at her and moved to brush his hair back into place with his hand.

Emma grinned at him before turning to open the door to Snow's apartment. She stepped inside, turned towards the couch and instantly stopped in her tracks, a startled yelp slipping past her lips.

Snow, who had been dozing off with her temple resting against her fist startled at the yelp and looked up at her daughter while the wolf on the couch merely lifted its head to see what was going on.

"What the hell is that?!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to the wolf on the couch. It looked directly at her and she took a step back, wary that it would attack. Logically she knew that if the animal tried anything Regina would have its head but still it was a _wolf_ and a big one at that. "And why is it here?!"

"Cool!"

Henry tried to charge past to get to the wolf and both Emma and Regina snagged a handful of the back of his shirt, tugging him back between them.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed sitting up slightly. "I thought you were going to be at Regina's tonight?"

"We came over because I was worried about you." Emma answered without drawing her eyes away from the wolf. "Why is that thing in our apartment?"

"Don't talk about her like that. She understands you." Snow frowned, giving Red's head a comforting stroke.

"She?" Emma echoed in confusion. She looked at the wolf and something suddenly clicked. "That's _Ruby?"_

The wolf tossed it's head in a way that almost looked like a nod and Emma and Regina had to tighten their grips on Henry's shirt to keep him from sprinting towards it.

"Why is she a wolf?!" Emma asked, her eyes still locked with the wolf's. "There's not even a full moon."

"She can turn on command." Snow answered with a shrug. She looked at the wolf and as if sensing her gaze Red turned her head to meet the stare. "And my feet were cold."

Henry laughed gleefully at Snow's reasoning. "This is so cool!"

Snow and Red turned back to him and the former frowned at the sight of Emma and Regina's grip on his shirt. Red too must have noticed for she whimpered in her wolf like way. "She won't hurt him, it's perfectly safe."

Emma looked between the wolf and her mother before reluctantly releasing her grip.

"Mom." Henry prompted, looking up at Regina who was glaring threateningly at the wolf. After a moment she loosened her hold and Henry yanked himself from her grasp. He moved quickly forward a few steps to make sure that Regina wouldn't freak out and seize him again before he slowed down to a steady walk, holding his hand out in front of him. He had never seen Red in her wolf form and he'd heard many stories about how vicious wolves were so he was slightly apprehensive despite his exterior bravery.

When his hand met Red's muzzle however she merely licked his fingers and his nerves disappeared instantly. He perched on the front of the couch in front of Snow's legs and began stroking the animal.

Regina smiled despite herself, partly out of relief and partly at the sight of her son's bravery. Emma too grinned proudly and reached out to slip her hand into Regina's.

Snow made a face at Red's actions. The licking people in wolf form thing grossed her out to no end. Shaking her head she turned back to her daughter. "So what are you doing here?"

"You're sick and I was worried about you." Emma answered with a bashful shrug of her shoulders. "Regina made you soup."

"I can assure you that I was under the impression that I was making it for Emma." Regina sniped. Old habits certainly did die hard after all. "Or I would have put something more interesting than vegetables in it."

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

The warning exclamations sounded in unison with a low growl from the wolf on the couch.

"You'll forgive me if I let you taste it first." Snow said lightly, taking Regina's statement with a pinch of salt as always.

"Will I now?" Regina smirked at her, paying the wolf no attention.

Snow raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Can't she change back?" Emma asked, her gaze shifting back to the wolf who was contentedly allowing Henry to stroke her. "The wolf thing is kind of freaking me out."

"But Emmaaaaa." Henry whined in protest, obviously far too infatuated by the wolf.

Red glanced at Snow and receiving a nod she got down off the couch, being careful not to knock Henry off as she did so. Sitting down on the floor she focused intently and a few seconds later she found herself at normal height again.

"Why aren't you naked?" Henry asked, intrigued.

"Henry!" Emma and Regina exclaimed simultaneously while Red merely smirked in response.

"What?" Henry asked innocently. "In the movies the person always wakes up naked in a bush or something."

"This isn't the movies." Red chuckled at him. "But I don't really know why I keep my clothes. It's kind of weird, right?"

Henry hurriedly nodded in agreement and Emma resisted the urge to make a teasing comment. It was no secret that Henry had a bit of a crush on Red and Emma couldn't exactly blame him. After all, the girl was smoking hot and genuinely nice to boot. Emma had said as much to Regina when they'd learned of the crush. The comment had cost her a night on the couch. Emma bit her lip to hold back her comment, aware that Henry would be mortified if Red or Snow ever learned of his little crush.

"You should eat that soup." Red said, turning to Snow. "You haven't eaten all day."

Snow sighed but nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

Henry got off the couch and Red moved to grip Snow's hand, helping her off the couch. When Snow was standing Red let go for a moment to grab the blanket from where it had been left on the couch. She proceeded to wrap it around Snow's shoulder's earning herself a warm smile.

"Thanks."

Red grinned and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Snow's lips. Snow had forbidden her from kissing her properly and much to her disappointment that was as close as she was permitted to get.

"They're sickeningly sweet." Regina commented so that only Emma could hear.

"Really?" Emma raised an expectant eyebrow. "Do I have to remind you of the time I was sick and you adamantly refused to leave my side?"

Regina flushed indignantly. "Your illness was more serious."

"I had laryngitis Regina." Emma smirked. "That's hardly serious enough to warrant staying home with me for a week."

Regina frowned but she had no comeback.

"I'll heat this up." Red said, plucking the container from Regina's hand. She shot Emma a glare on her way past with Snow and Henry. "That thing? Really Emma?"

Emma looked surprised for a minute before she quickly turned apologetic. "I didn't know it was you!"

Red merely waved a dismissive hand and continued on her way to the kitchen with Snow and Henry.

"Oops." Emma muttered sheepishly.

"Can I leave now?" Regina asked in a bored tone of voice.

"What? No!" Emma exclaimed quickly. "You have to stay and eat with us."

Regina sighed at the answer. "This is not what I had in mind when I suggested a family dinner tonight."

"I know." The apologetic look returned to Emma's face. "But just stay for a while? It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fun is the last thing this will be." Regina disagreed though her voice held no malice, merely a weary acceptance. "Fine I'll stay but I expect you to make it up to me later."

Emma grinned at Regina's suggestive tone. "Oh, you know I will."

THE END.


End file.
